1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hairdressing tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hairdressing tools such as combs and brushes are known.
Fine-tooth hair combs having a longitudinal spine and extending therefrom a single row of teeth are well known. However, known fine-tooth combs, which are preferred for smoothing hair to a desired extent, suffer from the disadvantages that they cannot readily be passed through the hair, particularly if the hair is tangled. It is, therefore, also well known to provide a comb with a single row of teeth in two portions, a second portion having teeth which are more finely spaced than the teeth in the first portion. Hair may then be first coarsely combed with the more coarsely spaced portion of the teeth and then more finely combed with the portion having more finely spaced teeth.
A hair comb having two rows of teeth is known from GB-539633-A in which a first row of teeth is coarsely spaced and a second row of teeth is finely spaced so that the first row of teeth coarsely combs the hair before the relatively finely spaced teeth comb the hair. The two rows of teeth are, preferably, formed with a convex curvature to provide a smoothing action on the hair. The teaching of the disclosure is of teeth of one of the rows being shorter than the teeth of the other row. This facilitates the use of the comb at an acute angle to the scalp. The disclosure of this publication is of tapering teeth. FR-A-900029 discloses a comb having a spine and plural teeth in a row which are spaced from one another, the teeth each having a cylindrical cross-section and being of the same length as one another.
It has become popular to comb hair to form a zig-zag parting of hair where the parting is either centrally located on a person's head, or on either side of the head. Such a zig-zag parting has the effect of achieving a greater volume of hair before styling by blow-drying.
Stylists generally achieve the zig-zag parting by holding a conventional comb at an angle to the scalp such that only the end is in contact with the scalp. The comb is then moved from front to back such that the end tooth describes a zig-zag at the base of the hairs, which are then separated by hand either side of the zig-zag parting. Using a conventional comb in this way is very difficult for the person who seeks to apply the zig-zag parting on their own hair.